Joel
by Barkley95
Summary: A good old brutal Vampire story. Based back in the first 3 series with the original cast making an appearance. Full of blood, revenge and action. Feel free to leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Booze, women and blood, tonight was one of those nights. A half empty bottle of tequila on the table, cigarette smoke swirling in the air and a beautiful, topless blonde, in her early twenties, on the bed; now all that was left was the blood. Nights like these are what have made Joel Walker's life a crazy roller coaster ride for the past fifty years.

Ever since being "recruited" by the Vampires back in the sixties Joel had been a free man. No more abusive foster parents- he dealt with them first. No more horrible, bullying class mates- he dealt with them. And finally, no more friends of his foster parents who continuously hurt and humiliated him- he dealt with them. After the essential killing, Joel killed for the thrill; seducing women before feeding on them until they were dry. This blonde was soon to be his next victim.

"Come lie with me, Joel" she said as Joel put his cigarette into the ash tray. He turned to face her, she had no idea what was to come next. He met her in a bar merely two hours ago, clueless and drunk off her face. Too easy. Joel smiled slightly as he approached the bed, she returned his smile, completely oblivious to his reasons for smiling. He crawled along the bed until he was over her. He kissed her lips, then her cheek, he then moved down to her collarbone before kissing her neck. He chuckled to himself then plunged his fangs into her neck. She didn't even scream, he doubted if she even could. Finally his hunger was satisfied.

A few minutes later there was a half empty bottle of tequila on the table, cigarette smoke swirling in the air and a beautiful, topless blonde, in her early twenties, lying dead on blood soaked sheets, her throat torn out of her neck. Joel closing the door behind him was the only thing that interrupted the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joel stepped out of the motel, _what a shit hole, _he thought as he threw on his jacket. He took out his car keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door of his Camaro. As he sat in the leather front seat, he looked up at the room he was in only two minutes earlier. _Good job we checked in under her name_, he thought with a chuckle.

Joel started the car and relished in the sound of the growling engine; as he drove off he called his contact at the Police Station and told him what happened. "Make sure you tell Carlson soon. The body will be found in twenty minutes if you're lucky, so get down there!" The clean-up team are always quick and efficient, plus, having a Vampire, Carlson, in one of the top jobs in the Police force was helpful too- even if he was a dick.

Joel could still feel the effects of the feed. The power, the sensation it never ceased to please him, even after such a long time. He thought back to the woman; he didn't even know her name. She was probably some model, or something; probably bursting with potential. She definitely had passion, determination; he had tasted it in her blood.

After another fifteen minutes he took a left and pulled into the carpark for his apartment block. One of the main perks of killing his foster parents was the life insurance he inherited. He took the lift up to his one million pound apartment, over-looking the river Thames. He stood infront of the floor to ceiling window and gazed out over the London skyline, a Police helicopter flew over the river. He glanced towards the pavement to see a Police van pull up outside the apartment block. Suddenly Riot Police poured out the back of the van and onto the street. In one fluid motion a man knocked down the front door and Police with riot shields and machine guns rushed inside. Then he became aware of the thudding of helicopter blades above the building. _Someone ratted me out_, thought Joel as he realised Police were coming in from above and below. He only had enough time to grab is coat and car keys before fleeing his apartment. He ran away from the opening door of the lift, revealing a squad of Riot Police with machine guns.

He headed straight for the stairway. He down a flight of stairs then heard footsteps clambering up the stairs, below him. He dashed through a fire exit on a corridor lined with apartments. He knew he had a few minutes before the Police realise he had ran so he went through his options. _Option number one: front door- impossible, unless I could get past the hoards of riot Police then escape without being shot. Option number two: the roof- same as number one. Option number three: hide- but they will find_ _me eventually, merely putting off the inevitable. Option number four: jump. _He decided what he was going to do, quickly but hesitantly. He kicked open a door on the right side of the corridor. He entered an apartment with almost the same layout as his. He picked up a heavy chair from an expensive dining room set and threw it through the floor to ceiling window. Without a moment to doubt his plan, he dived through the smashed window into the Thames, thirty metres below.

The dive was perfect but nothing could have protected him against the temperature of the water. All the air gushed out of his lungs as he entered the freezing cold midst of the river. When he resurfaced, he started to swim towards a sight-seeing boat, twenty metres away. After pulling himself out of the black waters he looked back towards the apartment building. Police were standing at the broken window and more were searching the water, _they mustn't have seen me get on the boat_, Joel thought before taking a seat in the heated seating area.


End file.
